


Lost and Found

by Squishy (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, 黄金の太陽 | Golden Sun Series, 黄金の太陽 失われし時代 | Golden Sun: The Lost Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Golden Sun Fusion, Alternate Universe - Twins, Amnesia, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Golden Sun Spoilers, Male Gimurei | Grima, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Misunderstandings, Press Start!, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Squishy
Summary: An amnesiac washes up on foreign shores, and though he is taken in by kind souls, his past comes back to haunt him.
Relationships: Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Gimurei | Grima & My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lost and Found

“I don’t think this will work,” Robin said as he stared uneasily at the boat, bobbing slightly in the frigid water. He’d repeated the same words so often that he’d given up on trying to keep the lack of enthusiasm from his voice.

Standing in wait within the boat was Robin’s twin brother, Grima. At times, Robin wondered how they could be so different and yet look so alike. Aside from the smirk and the darker colors that Grima preferred to wear, they were basically identical: same purple-patterned face, same pointy ears, same red eyes, same messy white hair that even stuck out from his fur-lined hood in the same exact tufts.

“This is fine,” Grima assured him, “If we can sail straight out, we’ll be in the ocean in no time.” Despite his confidence, he held his arms out to balance in the bobbing boat.

Robin sighed, his breath misting out before him. “I’ll worry less when we manage to land somewhere,” he admitted as he trudged across the beach, each step punctuated by the crunch of black, frozen sand.

As Robin reached the boat, Grima helped steady him. Together they sat down, took the oars, and began to paddle out to open wars. As they left the icy shore behind and established a rhythm, Grima spoke between pulls, “We can’t give up. Not… not so easily. The world... needs this.”

“The elder disagreed,” Robin pointed out. He was more physically fit then Grima, and thus had no trouble talking while rowing, but he knew his stubborn brother would work to the point of exhaustion.

“The elder,” Grima growled, “wanted to wait!” He panted worse with each, angrier, word: “Because we ‘don’t understand’, because we ‘aren’t ready’ to send people out. He can’t force us to stay behind!” He gasped for breath before he finished by saying, “We’ll start with Venus Lighthouse.”

Robin just frowned. They’d had this conversation so often that Grima already knew his twins’ mixed feelings: their quest was risky, but Robin understood the stakes. Grima scowled, because he understood far too well. Their conversation lapsed into silence, broken only by the splashing of the oars.

Robin glanced back, but he couldn’t see the shore anymore. They had lived in the snowy, frozen north of the world all their lives as members of the Mars Clan; neither of them knew any other way of life. As he looked away, he caught Grima’s eye and nodded slightly: despite his unease, he wouldn’t give up. Grima smiled briefly in reply.

Their plan was to sail, in their tiny boat, past the massive deadly whirlpools, past the giant rocks that jutted from the ocean, and past the mysterious deadly ocean guardian. These kept their tribe protected from the world, but they would sail to the continents beyond their home. They would light the four elemental Lighthouses and save the world.

~~~~~

Unfamiliar voices gradually roused Robin to wakefulness. He felt bruised and battered; his thick winter clothes were sweltering and heavy from seawater. As he forced his eyes to open, he made out two blurry figures staring down at him.

“Hey there,” greeted the short blonde woman. Beside her, a taller, blue-haired man regarded Robin with cautious concern.

“There are better places to take a nap then on the ground, you know,” he chided, but carefully, as if he were wary. Robin took his offered hand and rose, just barely able to stand. “Hey, careful. Are you alright?” the man asked, brows furrowed.

“What’s your name?” asked the woman. “Oh, I’m Lissa,” she added, before she nudged her companion.

He sighed, but said, “I’m Chrom.”

“I’m… I’m Robin,” he stated as he swayed. Chrom’s strong hands steadied him, but he was more distracted by the fog that was his memory. “Where… am I?”

Chrom and Lissa exchanged concerned glances before Chrom explained, “You’re on the coast. Just up the path is our home, the Village of Ylisse. You don’t look like you’re from around here,” he went on, squinting at Robin’s naturally-lavender face, “Or, uh, from anywhere. Where do you come from?”

“I don’t know,” Robin admitted, unable to meet Chrom’s earnest blue eyes. “I… I can’t remember anything.”

“I’ve heard of this!” Lissa gasped, “It’s called amnesia!”

“Amnesia, probably caused by whatever hurt you,” Chrom mused. “Come to Ylisse with us, and we’ll get you treated.”

Robin nodded in agreement and felt the world spin crazily. Chrom and Lissa moved to support him from either side. “You’ll get some odd looks, but you won’t be abandoned,” Chrom assured him.

Chrom said more, but the dizziness in Robin’s head became all-consuming darkness.

~~~~~

During the next few weeks, Robin learned about the unfamiliar, temperate land that he’d washed-up on. He was told that there were many villages, towns, and cities scattered across the continents, functioning like independent city-states. The mythical creatures that prowled beyond the Village of Ylisse were only found near the hidden settlements of magic-using Adepts; everywhere else had non-magical wildlife. He learned: that Adepts secretly protected the world and the secrets of magic; that there were four kinds of magic; that people either were or were not born with magical affinity; and that each type of magic was represented by a Lighthouse in the world. Village lore dictated that lighting every single one would destroy the world. The information tickled Robin’s absent memory, yet it felt distorted, as if what he learned wasn’t quite what he used to know.

Robin learned about the Village of Ylisse, which kindly took him in. The residents gave him time to recover, despite their obvious curiosity about him. He was given clothes suited to the warm climate, where the sun shone for hours and the plants were vibrant and green everywhere. The villagers looked different from him, with earthier skin tones and so many hair colors. Unfortunately, nothing looked familiar to him; when asked about his past or homeland, he couldn’t respond, because his memory refused to return.

As Robin recovered, he discovered the fire magic of a Mars Adept within himself. He wasn’t surprised, which only alarmed him until he was distracted by the other local Adepts. The Village of Ylisse had Adepts of every element. Chrom, for example, had earth magic as a Venus Adept; Emmeryn had the air spells of a Jupiter Adept; and Lissa could heal with water magic as a Mercury Adept.

Robin’s Adept magic, combat skill, and tactical prowess quickly earned him a spot with the Shepherds: the local defenders of the village, run by the village Exalt’s younger brother, who happened to be Chrom. They became fast friends, though Robin never stopped wondering about his missing memories.

~~~~~

“Lost in thought again, Robin?” Chrom asked, his smile fondly amused.

Robin was startled out of his reverie, then he laughed sheepishly, “Yes, I suppose I am. Forgive me, Chrom, I’ll try not to space out so much.”

At the moment, Robin and a handful of other Shepherds were investigating a rumor. There were sightings of an unknown, hooded person lurking near the Village. Chrom volunteered to investigate, and naturally took Robin along. Lissa and Ricken, a young Jupiter Adept, both insisted on going with them. Together, the four of them crept through the thickly-forested woods, avoiding or knocking out the hostile, magical wildlife when needed.

Abruptly, Robin ran headfirst into someone else. As they stumbled back, Robin froze at the oddly familiar sight of his double, though the stranger had a hood and staff. The double stared back at Robin in shock.

“Who are you?” Chrom’s shocked question broke through the silence.

The stranger startled, then impatiently shook his head and focused on Robin. “I spent all this time looking for you, and here you are as if nothing happened. Listen, the first Lighthouse is kinda nearby, but I can’t get in. I think we need other Adepts to make it work or something.” At the baffled expressions of everyone else, the stranger glanced at Robin’s companions before asking him, “Didn’t you tell your friends what to do?”

“What are you talking about?” Robin asked, dumbfounded.

The stranger squinted at Robin. “You’re acting odd,” he muttered, “But nevermind. Now that I’ve found you again, we should go light Venus Lighthouse as soon as possible. Then we have to find the other three--”

“Wait, what!?” Lissa blurted out in horror. “Are you out of your mind!?”

The stranger glared at Lissa for the interruption, even as Ricken angrily piped up, “Lighting the Lighthouses will destroy the world!”

“And why do you look like Robin?!” Chrom demanded while setting a hand on the hilt of his magical sword.

“Who are you?” Robin asked, barely a whisper. Chrom glanced at him with concern.

The stranger looked back to Robin, brows furrowed in confusion. Then his expression transformed, from horror to suspicion. “You’re trying to back out of our mission, aren't you? I thought we’d settled this already! Nevermind. If you won’t help me, Robin, then I’ll do this myself!”

“Wait--” Chrom began, but the stranger had already turned and ran. Chrom cursed, then shouted, “After him!”

The four Shepherds gave chase. Chrom and Robin could have caught up to the stranger, but they had to slow down so that they didn’t leave Lissa and Ricken behind. Fortunately, the stranger wasn’t very fast and left an obvious trail to follow.

While they ran, Chrom glanced at Robin and asked, “Do you remember that guy? He looks just like you, and he seemed to know you.”

“Chrom, I…” Robin slowed as all he got for his efforts to remember was a headache, “No, I’m sorry, I just can’t remember. He’s familiar, but I can’t… I’m sorry.”

Chrom reached out to squeeze Robin’s shoulder. “Don’t blame yourself, Robin.” As the tactician looked up, Chrom smiled at him grimly, “Right now, we just have to focus on finding and stopping him.”

Robin managed to return the smile. “Chrom… thank you. Let’s keep going.”

Chrom and Robin shared a mutual nod of determination before they refocused on their mission. With Lissa and Ricken in tow, they chased after the ever-visible stranger. They ran through a thick forest of greens and purples and blues, past monsters warped by magic, only to halt in a clearing that was hidden deep in the forest. Ahead of them stood a strange and massive tower of light purple stone. The stranger was unceremoniously pounding on the double-doors, without success.

Chrom gazed up at the ancient structure, his face set into a determined frown. “This is it! Venus Lighthouse.” He looked to Robin, set a hand on the tactician’s shoulder, and said, “You’re one of us, Robin, and no mystery man from your past will change that. Now, let’s stop this dastard and be done with it!”

Robin smiled at Chrom despite the pang in his chest. “You’re right, Chrom. Let’s go.” Together, they walked up to the base of the Lighthouse. The stranger turned and regarded the four Shepherds ranged against him.

“Why are you doing this!?” hissed the stranger. “Do you really not remember!? Is this because I crashed?! I’m sorry about that, I should’ve gotten a larger boat, I know! But we have a mission to do!”

“What are you even talking about!?” Robin asked in exasperation. “Who are you!?”

“My name is Grima!” shouted Grima with mounting desperation. “Robin, whatever game this is, whatever doubts you’re having now, I don’t care! You and your new friends won’t stop me from lighting Venus Lighthouse! You know this is the right thing to do!”

Robin hesitated at Grima’s assertion, then heartened when Chrom stood firm and stated, “No. This is wrong, and we’re going to stop you.”

Grima stared at Robin, stricken, before anger overtook his features. “Fine. Fine then! I… I won’t hold back! Not even against you!” Grima held out his staff as fire began to curl around the weapon.

Chrom darted next to Robin and unsheathed Falchion, his family’s artifact sword. “And we will stop you! Shepherds, get ready!”

Reluctantly, Robin drew his own sword; he saw Lissa and Ricken draw their staves. The Shepherds loosely spread out to trap Grima between their line and the sealed Lighthouse.

As the magical fire curled down Grima’s staff and around his body, he met Robin’s gaze. “This isn’t how I wanted to tell you,” he admitted while lifting the fiery staff high, “but I figured out how our clan’s ancient spell works.” Before the Shepherds could react, the fire consumed Grima in a sudden, massive inferno.

Chrom grabbed Robin’s arm and pulled him away, shouting, “Get back!” Robin had a second to glimpse the other two Shepherds stumbling back from the intense flame.

Then the fire swirling around Grima dissipated, revealing a dragon where Grima had stood. Six red eyes glared at them from a ebony-scaled monster larger than a cart, with monstrous horns and a sinuous, serpentine body. As his six wings stretched out, black scales fading into dark purple feathers, Grima-turned-dragon roared and breathed out stygian fire.

The Shepherds scattered to avoid the black flames. Grima could have taken flight and escaped, but true to his words he stayed. The dragon turned towards Chrom and opened wide his jaws, exposing two rows of serrated fangs that glinted in the sunlight; his neck arched, and like a snake he struck lightning-fast.

Falchion met those fangs with a reverberating clang: the artifact sword withstood the attack. With a grunt of effort, Chrom parried those jaws to the side and dodged aside right before more black fire spewed forth. With an angry roar, Grima turned and pursued Chrom, scattering dirt and burnt grass in his slithery wake.

While Chrom distracted the dragon, Robin turned to Lissa & Ricken. “He’s trying to take out the biggest threat because he isn’t physically strong,” Robin explained, though he wasn’t sure how he knew that information, “so if we strike at the same time, we could take him down quickly.” They nodded, so he simply said, “Get ready!” and charged towards the dragon.

Grima whipped his head around to face Robin and opened wide his jaws, but he hesitated. In that instant, Chrom pivoted and swung Falchion true just as Robin reached the dragon. Ice shards and bright lightning flew over Robin’s head, striking at the same time. As Robin had somehow known, Grima had a vital weakness: he was magically powerful, but physically frailer than Robin. The dragon gave a great roar of pain as it was driven against a ruined purple pillar, vitally wounded; then it collapsed.

As Grima lay there, he reverted back to his purple, humanoid form. He looked up as the four Shepherds approached; his grimace expressed both pain and confusion. “Why…. “ he rasped, “why…?”

Robin stared down at the dying man who resembled him so much. Mixed emotions welled up in his chest: triumph, confusion, sorrow, despair. He tried to speak, to ask Grima why this had to happen, but his throat was strangely constricted.

Panting, Chrom stood beside Robin and set a hand upon the amnesiac tactician’s shoulder. “The Shepherds have a duty to protect others. We won’t stand idly by while some madman tries to destroy the world,” he told Grima.

“But who are you?” Robin choked past his jumble of emotions.

Grima coughed, the last of his life leaving him. With barely a whisper, he answered, “Your… brother…” and went still as Robin stared at him, horrified and confused all over again.

“My brother… and he wanted me to help with this?” Robin looked up at the sparkling purple stone of the ancient Lighthouse. “But why? Why would I want to go through with this?”

“Even if you had,” Chrom said, squeezing Robin’s shoulder, “you don’t want to now. You aren’t trapped by this unknown past, Robin, assuming this man was telling the truth.”

“You’d never help this guy,” Lissa chimed in. “You aren’t the type to try and destroy the world!”

“He must’ve tricked you,” Ricken suggested, to which Lissa nodded in agreement.

Robin smiled slightly, but despite the comfort of his friends, he felt awful inside. “That’s true, but I… think I need time. To think.”

“Then let’s head home,” Chrom murmured in understanding. Robin nodded, and the four walked the entire way back to the Village of Ylisse.

Robin was welcomed back with open arms, as he always would be. He eventually settled into his current life, but his past memories would never return. Every now and then, he would have the feeling that he’d forgotten something very important; but in time he became used to the loss, and he was convinced that his new life was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fantastic to work on, and I'm so glad I got to take part in this project!
> 
> If y'all like my writing, then you can check out my https://twitter.com/Squishy_Jerry !


End file.
